The Day She Had Enough
by smosher4life
Summary: Dan and his girlfriend fight over the Phan shipping. (secretly it's my annoyance in phan shippers.)
1. Chapter 1

The Day Armageddon Got Too Violent.

It was Friday. The boys were uploading Phil Is Not On Fire 5 right now and you were prepared to see how it turned out.

"Y/N? Will you come here please?" Dan called from your room. You got up and walked to the bedroom. "What's up?" you said standing by the door. "Come in here." He said smiling. You walked over to him kissing him. "Okay guys please wait for a moment okay?" Phil said looking serious. "Sorry." You said smiling. He smiled back. "I'm just gonna check tumblr." You said walking into the living room to get your computer. You then came back to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

You opened tumblr and the first thing you saw was fanart of Dan and Phil kissing. Deep inside you were annoyed. You and Dan haven't told the fandom that you were dating and no one shipped them. It hurt in some indescribable way. You scrolled down only to find even more fanart. "We're gay for each other lol" one drawing said. You anger boiled up and you were so close to throw the computer at the wall. You chose to close the computer and hug Dan instead. "Okay the video is up now." Phil said smiling. You faked a smile back as you still were angry. Dan could feel it. "Are you okay babe?" he said looking concerned. "Yeah I'm fine." You said even though you knew he wouldn't give up. "Y/N What's wrong. Tell me." He said. "You fans won't stop shipping Phan. It's getting on my nerves." You said. Phil could feel he was supposed to leave so he did. "I don't know if I can take it anymore Dan." You said moving a little away from him. "Y/N, wh-what are you saying…?" He said. You could hear that he had a lump in his throat. "I think I should leave." You got off the bed and started to walk away.

"Y/N WAIT." Dan yelled. You have never heard him yell at you before. "Y/N I love you please don't leave me." He said. You turned around and saw tears in his eyes. One tear ran down his cheek and you started to cry yourself. "I love you too Dan. But if I can't take that your fans want you to be with your best friend then I'm not the right girl for you Dan. Trust me I don't want to leave but I don't want to be a bad girlfriend-" you got cut off. "Then be my wife." He says getting down on one knee pulling out a ring. "Be my wife and I promise you I will stop Phan forever." He said crying more than before. You were crying too not knowing what to say to him. "Dan you can't stop Phan. No matter how hard you try. They won't stop. It's been fun Dan. But it had to end sometime. We're too lazy to make food do you really think we could handle kids? How could we handle marriage if I can't even handle people wanting you to be with your best friend. I have to go Dan. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Selfish"

"Holy shit you're selfish." Dan said to you. "Excuse me?" you said turning around. "You only care about what you think I feel. I would rather die than not having you by my side. I would rather give up even trying with YouTube if I don't have you. Since you stepped into my life I have been happy. When you're not around I get sad. Whenever I see your face my stomach tickles. I can't live without you Y/N." He said. Your tears doubled. "You wouldn't kill yourself if I wasn't around." You said turning away again. "Yes I would." He said coldly. You heard him grapping a knife. "And if you go now, I'll be dead by the end of the day." You turned around and the knife was there. In his hand. Tears streaming down his face. You dropped your bag and walked slowly over to him again. "Put. That knife. Down." You said crying. "NOW!" You yelled. He didn't move. "For fuck sake Dan! You know I love you. You know it. Everybody knows it. You just can't see that I'm doing this for the best. I'm doing this because I don't want you to hate your fans just because of me. If you do this, you won't even have me." You said crying more than you thought was possible. "I don't care what they think. I don't care what you think about them. All I care about is to be with you," He said putting the knife down. "All I care about is if you're happy. But you won't let me prove it! And that's selfish. It's selfish to think that a person won't appreciate you just because you don't. Let me prove to you that Phan has no affection in our lives. What exactly is wrong with it? Are you jealous? Is it because we don't get shipped? We haven't exactly shown any sign of loving eachother in front of them. Do you want to tell them? We can tell them if you want to!" He was almost yelling. "Does it matter now? If you think I am so selfish why don't you just let me go?! I have done nothing to safe this relationship. You probably hate me. Deep inside. Don't you?" You said almost whispering the last part. "No. And I never ever will. Why do you think I just proposed to you?! I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you! I have wanted that since the day we met! Why can't you see that?" You hated to see him cry. His eyes weren't as beautiful when they were filled with tears. His hair were beginning to curl in the ends but all you could focus on was his tear filled eyes. "I hate to see you cry." You said simultaneously. "I'm sorry Dan. I would never want to do this. But I guess I'm scared. I'm scared of you leaving me. But I guess I can see now that that's not the case. Would you really still marry me? No guy would do that." You said lying down on the floor. "Of course I will." He said as he lied down with you. "I wouldn't wish for anything else." He said still tears in his eyes.

The two of you laid on the floor looking at eachother for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke. "I should do this properly," Dan said standing up, pulling you with him. He pulled out a blue box that looked like the TARDIS and went down on one knee. "Y/N. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve you. Don't interrupt me when I say this. Y/N you are the love of my life and I would give anything to make you happy. Y/N marry me and I'll show you I can do this. I'll show you I can make you happy. I'll show y-" You cut him off by kissing him. "Yes Dan. And sorry for interrupting…just wanted you to shut up." You said smiling. "And nice box." You said. "Well you told me that you wanted to be proposed to with that kind of box so I figured why not?" He said standing up. "I think it's time Dan." You said half smiling. "Time for what?" He said confused. "To tell the fans."


End file.
